Black Reverence
by Faxcination
Summary: After two years Fang's gang is in ruins, he decides to try and rejoin his old flock. How will Max react, and will she be able to forgive him for leaving? Can they regain the feelings they had for each other? Fax and possibly Niggy. Fist Fic so be nice XD
1. Chapter 1

*Slight Nevermore spoilers"

After three years Fang leaves his gang, Star and Kate betray him in the hope of surviving the wipeout of the Human race; Maya was killed by Ari (a clone) and Fang left Holden and Ratchet in the hope that he doesn't draw them into more danger.

Fang POV

I took my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through the various numbers I had in my contact list until I found "Max 3" I took a second on how to open the conversation, pondering if she would even pick up her phone, in the end I decided to take my chances and go with the flow.

I pressed the illuminated green call button and put the phone to my ear.

Max POV

"Is everyone ok?" I called anxiously over my shoulder as I turned around to check the flock. We had been ambushed by a group of erasers, mainly Ari's clones, nothing we couldn't and hadn't handled before but it was always good to double check.

"I'm fine" Nudge called back wiping blood from her nose and re-positioning her hair.

"Same here" Iggy and Gazzy said simultaneously

"I'm good too" Angel said "But Celeste is all mucky and she is in desperate need of a bath!"

"So nothing too serious" I said rolling my eyes as I turned around to see the 9 year old hugging the teddy-bear to her chest.

Out of the blue my phone started to vibrate from my pocket, I grabbed it looking at the caller ID, "Unknown number".

"Hmmmm this is probably my mum guys" I announced

Everyone gathered round as I answered the phone and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello, max?" an astonishingly familiar voice came from down the line.

My heart stopped when the realization hit me and my thumb instinctively hit the red "End call" Button on the cheap Nokia phone.

The rest of the flock looked up at me with wide eyes full of questions, but I was frozen on the spot, a part of her then remembered the relationship I once had with Fang, but then that emotion was crushed by the endless sleepless nights and sadness that I had felt when he left, almost two years ago. All these emotions bubbled up inside me causing a sudden anger at the pit of my stomach. I tossed the phone to the flock and walking deep into the forest where I could get my mind straight.

Fang POV

"Hello, Max?" I said as she answered the phone, there was a short silence and then all he heard was the long beep informing him that Max had hung up. He sighed; he knew he should have seen this coming. He pressed the recall button on his phone.

"Don't hang up!" I said as the phone was answered once again but he was surprised at the voice that answered him

"Ummm…. Fang this is Angel." Came the voice from the other end of the line "Max is well… unavailable at the present time." Her voice had matured over the two years he had been away.

"Oh… well that doesn't matter, do you know where you are?" I replied as I realized that being welcomed back into the flock was not going to go smoothly.

"Yea, well I think I do" She started to give Fang the information he wanted (**Couldn't think of any place in America, live in England :/)** she ended with a question of her own "Why do you need to know?"

"I was betrayed by some of my gang and the rest bar two are dead so I decided that I would come and rejoin the flock" I said casually as he was interested to hear their responses.

He heard some shouts for joy from nudge and the others and realized that they didn't mind

"Fang, we all missed you so much!" Angel said "But its not us you have to persuade to let you come back its Max, do you know how distraught she was after you left? She could barely manage a smile. Over the past two years she has been recovering and trying to lead the flock without you. Even though we all know that you were more than her wingman, you two had something special, as she's been trying to heal the hole you made when you left. My words of advice would be that she wont forgive you easily but you just have to give her time."

"Thanks for the heads up Ang, ill try my best." I said as I hung up the phone knowing it was going to be hard but I would do anything to get _my_ Max back. I took off into the sky and started the long journey to where the flock was.

Max POV

I tried to bottle up my emotions; I was supposed to be the leader, the motherly figure that everyone looked up to for support. But the sudden appearance of Fang had brought back many happy memories but also just as many bad, like how I felt the days after he left, like just a shell of what I used to be. A tear fell from my eye. I don't often cry or weep but when I do there better be a good reason. I wiped the tear away as I heard voices calling my name. I stood up from the log I had been sitting on and tried to shove my emotions down into the pits of my stomach. The voices got closer till the flock appeared in the clearing where I had been sitting.

"Max there you are!" they chorused

"Yea sorry guys, just needed some time alone." I said as I sniffled slightly

_Don't worry Max we know what your going through_ Angel said into my head. I looked at her and smiled

"Did fang tell you what he wanted?" I said

"Yea, he's decided to come back to the flock" Nudge said with a giant smile on her face. I was happy to see her happy… wait…

"What!"

**Thanks for reading dont forget to R & R and can someone please tell me a good american location to set the story!**

**Will be releasing new chapters weekly**


	2. Chapter 2

Fang POV

It was starting to get dark; I had to decide whether to fly on through the night of set up some kind of camp. Weighing through the pros and cons I was conscious that both options had a chance that I would be ambushed but if I were in the air I would have a better chance to escape or fight, if I set up camp I could easily be surrounded. I came to the conclusion that flying was probably the safest idea.

I quickly typed a text message to Max's phone "B there in bout 6 hours." I turned off my phone and continued flying.

About 4 hours into the flight I became aware that I was being followed, I quickly took a detour and landed in a small clearing in the forest, turning around to see 5 pairs of glowing red eyes landing behind me. "Are you guys some kind of elite stalker force?" I said a slight smirk on my face. I heard a growl coming from one of them, and the one closest to me made a lung for a face. I dodged, noticing the claws, which had grown out of his hand. I counterattacked with a jab punch to the stomach, winding him and forcing him to keel over in pain, I then slammed my elbow into him back making him fall to the ground howling in pain.

"Aww poor doggy wanna treat?" I said in a jeering tone, looking down at the fallen eraser. Suddenly 3 more lunged at me, I jumped into the air and unfurled my wings evading the attackers, I flapped my wings hard propelling me through the air towards one of the erasers clipping him in the nose and landing on top of him but the other two erasers slashed at me from both sides, one managing to cut into my shoulder and damage my right wing. I staggered back trying to keep my balance. Grabbing the heads of the two erasers, despite the pain coming from my right shoulder, I slammed them together knocking them out and they both fell to the ground unconscious. The last one made a grab for a weapon in his belt and pointed it at me; it took me a split second to recognize the gun, but a split second too late as he had already pulled the trigger. I felt the impact in my chest just below my shoulder, which hung unmovable after the two injuries. I felt a warm liquid oozing out of the bullet hole. I charged the last eraser punching him hard in the face with my left arm and stepping on his windpipe after he fell to the ground.

"Who sent you after me!" I shouted an uncontrollable rage swelling within me. He was struggling for breath, I pushed down harder with my foot.

"Please.. Don't" but even as he said this I noticed a white foam building in his mouth.

"Cyanide" I muttered to myself before releasing my grip on his neck. As the adrenalin rush wore off my vision began to blur, I was loosing a lot of blood. With my left hand I tried to grab my phone but lost my grip, it fell to the floor. I kneeled down to grab it.

"Damn thing" I said under my breath holding down the red power button. "Turn on!" As the screen came to life I noticed I only had one bar of signal. I grunted and pressed the recall button. As it started ringing I pressed the loudspeaker button, not having the strength to put it to my ear.

"C'mon pick up the damn phone"

"Fang?" came Max's voice on the other end

"Max don't talk, listen, I was ambushed and… and…" suddenly I couldn't remember what to say, my mind was beginning to shut down my eyes closed.

"Fang? Are you ok?"

"Please help…" Is all I could say before I blacked out.

Max POV

She looked down at the vibrating phone and read the text that Fang had sent her "B there in bout 6 hours" I sighed and put the phone away. She knew she still had feelings for Fang but at the same time she was still mad at him for leaving. She knew Fang was with Max II or "Maya" and that he probably didn't feel the same way about her. _Mayas dead Max_ angel sent the thought into my head. Surprised I turned to look at her, she had a weak smile on her face and I could tell she was listening to everything I was thinking_. How do you know?_ I deliberately thought hoping she would pick it up. _Because Fang told me, its one of the reasons that he is coming back, he was betrayed by his gang and Maya was killed._

"Ohh…" I said out loud. Gazzy turned towards me.

"Is there something I'm missing here" He said rubbing his temples

"Don't worry Gaz just talking to Angel" I replied

"Well when your done could you go and get some firewood, if we're going to set up camp before nightfall we need to hurry."

"And I'm expecting dinner too!" Nudge interrupted

"Ok, I'll go get the firewood" I said sighing

About four hours in we had a camp set up and a nice fire burning. Nudge and Iggy were flirting with each other, Angel was trying to clean Celeste and Gazzy was tending to the fire. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket and I flicked it out. I had made a contact for Fang's number and my heart rose as I saw his name illuminated on the screen. I quickly pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear, not wanting to disturb the others.

"Fang? –" I was cut off by his voice

""Max don't talk, listen, I was ambushed and… and…" he said with urgency and pain in his voice, I started to tremble as I could tell that something was wrong.

"Fang? Are you ok?" I said with genuine care in my voice

"Please help.." Then there was silence.

"Fang?... Fang!" I shouted down the line but still no reply. By now the rest of the flock had turned towards me, noticing that I was trembling.

"What happened?" Nudge asked, breaking the silence

"Fang's in…." I was lost for words

"Fangs in trouble and he needs our help" Angel said reading my mind. The flock turned from me to Angel, then back to me. I nodded grimly.

"What are we waiting for?" Iggy said encouragingly " He said he was coming up from the south." He pointed towards the forest on our left. "lets go find him!"

"Yea.. lets" I said trying to smile but only getting half way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dont Own maximum ride or any of the characters**

Gazzy put out the fire so that no one could find our camp while we were away. I decided that we should split into groups meaning that we could cover more ground. Iggy was with nudge, no surprise there. Angel was with Gazzy and I was on my own. We split up and flew in different directions. It was well into the night when I came to a clearing, which was covered in bodies, five of which were erasers and one…

"Oh my god." I said mortified when I saw Fang and his wounds. His wings had been slashed and his shoulder had been cut open by a set of claws. I looked down at his chest and there was a bullet hole just beneath his shoulder, blood was still flowing out of the wound. I saw his phone on the floor beside him and grabbed it stuffing it into my pocket.

_Angel can you hear me?_ I thought

_Yea, me and the flock are coming your way _she sent the thought into my brain, I went back over to Fangs unconscious body aware that I hadn't checked his pulse, I put my hand on his chest and felt a weak heart beat. He groaned and shuddered as he tried to move his body. I held him against the ground.

"Don't try and move, or you'll just end up hurting yourself even more." I said in a colder tone than I thought. His eyes flickered open when he heard my voice.

"Max?..." he whispered before his head went back and he closed his eyes again. But now his heartbeat was starting to fade.

"Oh no you don't." I said with menace hoping that I could scare his body into staying alive, fat chance. When I realized that his heartbeat had almost stopped completely I became worried, putting my ear to his chest, I couldn't hear his heart. No, no, no! You are not going to die on me again!

I put my hands on his chest and began to push down over and over again.

"You. Are. Not. Dying. Again!" I said between breaths.

Finally he took a deep breath in and he pushed himself bolt upright, then fainting from the pain it had inevitably cause him. I smiled slightly and heard the rest of the flock landing behind me. I turned around to see them the smile now gone from my face.

"He is in no condition to walk or fly I say we carry him back to the camp sight. Ill take his legs," I paused "and nudge and Iggy, as you 're the second oldest you take his hands" They nodded and together they got him into the air.

When they got back to the clearing on the outskirts of San Diego where we had set up our camp, Gazzy ran into one of the tents to find the first aid kit Max's mum (mom) had given them. He quickly opened it and grabbed the bandages. I was pouring water on his wounds trying to get the dirt out so that they become infected, but we weren't professionals and didn't know how to deal with the bullet in his chest. I decided to ring my mum (mom) and see if she could give us any advice or manage to come help. She agreed to come out and that she would be there by midday tomorrow. I put my phone away and looked at my watch. 2:00am. I told everyone to get some rest and that help was on the way.

Fang POV

I woke up sweating, the pain in my shoulder had died down but a new pain had been replaced in my chest, I coursed through my body. I looked over to see I wasn't wearing a shirt and my shoulder and chest were covered in bandages. As I took in my surroundings I noticed that I was in a tent, I heard a shuffle from next to me and saw that Angel was sleeping in a sleeping bag next to me. My cheeks flushed red but a regained my composure. I tried to move my right arm but found it still disconnected from the rest of my body. I shuddered as I felt another wave of pain pass through my body. I had obviously been shot with a dirty bullet and the wound had become infected. I realized that I would be lucky if I only got off with a fever. I recalled the dream I had had last night, I was falling, I was surrounded by blackness, but then I heard a voice, Max's voice "You. Are. Not. Dying. Again!" In the dream she caught me, then I woke up. Angel began to stir and I thought it best if I pretended to still be asleep.

"Yea like that will work on a mind reader," Angel said sounding half asleep. "I liked the sound of your dream though," She teased. Dam she's good. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"I know I am." She said continuing to read my thoughts.

"So how come I ended up sharing a tent with the worlds best and only mind reader?" Fang said humor in his voice.

"I have the biggest tent." She said happily looking around.

"I would have thought Max did being the tallest." I murmured.

"Pardon" she said knowing full well what I had just said. I got up and to my surprise I was still wearing the same jeans from yesterday. But my surprise was short lived as I quickly lost my balance and crashed back down on my sleeping bag.

"Yea, I don't think moving is gonna be the best idea for a while" Angel said, "Luckily is coming to fix you up, she should be here by midday"

"Great" I said putting my hand in my pocket to pull out my phone, but finding it gone.

"Angel, who took my phone?"

-** Thanks for reading, special thanks to Fyre and water for the Places in America. Won't be doing weekly chapters cause thats boring, ill be posting a chapter every couple of days**

**Please R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought i would put up another chapter cause i got over 100 views. Over 100 people viewing the story and olny 3 reviews? More reviews guys!**

Max's POV

I yawned and opened my eyes. I had got about an hour of sleep, staying up on watch duty till 5:00am. Thinking about my feelings towards Fang. Eventually I had decided not worry about my feelings and that they would eventually find a way of working themselves out. But when I had finally gone to bed I only had dreams of Fang's near death and me saving him. Which reminded me of Fangs phone, I quickly got dressed and spent no longer than I had to in the confined space of the tent. How did Angel manage to get the bigger tent? I thought to myself hoping she didn't hear. As I put on my jeans I took the phone out of my back pocket and unlocked it. The background picture was of me and him having Ice cream at the dock; I remembered our kiss and me running off. I quickly went through his pictures, a few of his new gang, but mostly of the flock, and even more so of me and him together.

"Angel who took my phone?" I heard Fangs voice coming over from Angels large tent. I wandered over and unzipped the front of the tent.

"Good morning sleepy heads" I cooed trying not to look at Fang or his bare chest.

"Morning Max" Angel replied and I bent down and gave her a hug.

"Oh, and here's your phone" I said to Fang in a slightly colder tone. He said nothing and didn't stop looking at me, he had his signature face on which expressed "You don't know a thing about what I'm thinking". I groaned and zipped up the tent before checking on the others._ She's so beautiful, even when she's angry. _I paused shocked for a second not knowing how to react. What just happened? I said to myself. I decided not to take notice; it was probably Angel just trying to mess with my head.

Fang POV

Angel looked confused then shrugged

"I'm sure that it will come back into your possession very soon" She said and I knew she knew more than she put on.

"Are Yo-" I was interrupted by someone unzipping the tent and Max's voice saying "Good morning sleepy heads"

"Morning Max" Angel replied in a cheerful voice. I gazed up at her perfect face and beautiful brown (Or is it blond!) hair and deep into her brown eyes. She took no notice of me and bent down and gave Angel a hug.

"Oh and here's your phone" Sting in her words. We made eye contact for a split second before she groaned and left. She's so beautiful even when she's angry, I thought to myself. I picked up my phone noticing that max had looked through all my pictures I sighed as I looked at the picture of me and her eating ice cream at the dock, knowing that moments like that would probably never happen again.

"Ok everyone up and at em!" Max shouted from outside the tents.

"Fang don't look I'm getting changed" Angel said as she took off her PJ's and put on a pair of jeans and a shirt covered in teddy bears. "Even if you did I would remove the memories from your brain." My jaw dropped

"You can do that?" I said shocked

"Fang, you should hear what I did to Iggy when he stole Celeste from me." She said as she exited the tent. I'm just glad she's on our side. I pulled my black shirt over my head, got up slowly and walked outside slowly managing to keep my balance. I saw Max barking orders to the rest of the flock and went over to join them.

"We're packing up so that when my mum (mom) finishes tending to Fang we can roll out. We 're going to back to her house for a while till Fang is better and we can decide what to do with him" I winced as she said the line "What to do with him." He knew that Max would take a vote on whether or not to allow me back into the flock. "Because he can't fly he will be travelling in the car with my mum (mom) and one of us will have to go with him incase they run into trouble. Any volunteers?" she finished but my bet is that she already knew no one would want to miss out on a long fly home by seating in the enclosed space of a car. "Fine we'll do short straws." She pulled out 5 straws, one of which was a lot shorter than the others.

"We'll do age order, youngest to oldest!" Angel cried picking a straw, normal length. I watched as it went all the way round the circle until there were only 2 straws left. _Please pick the short straw Iggy!_ I looked up at max in bewilderment realizing what had just happened. Did I just read her mind?

Max POV

Please pick the short straw Iggy! I thought to myself, but of course knowing my luck he didn't. I rolled my eyes taking the last straw out of my hand with a shortened end on it.

"Great" I said in a sarcastic voice. I looked over at Fang; he saw me doing so and gave me one of his rare smiles. I wanted so much to go over and hug him and kiss him and say that I missed him but I couldn't. I wasn't the soppy Maximum Ride who gave into her feelings and so I just scowled back at him it was cold, colder than I thought and I felt sorry for him when I saw his smile drop, but I had no time to for apologies as mum (mom) had just arrived in a big 4×4. She turned off the engine, opened the door and ran up to hug me. After the flock and Fang greeted her, he explained what had happened.

About 1 hour later Fang had a cast for his shoulder, and the bullet had been removed from his chest. There wasn't much she could do about his wings, but I knew that they would regrow over a couple of nights.

"Who's joining me for the ride back?" called

"That would be me and Fang," I said as I out emphasis on the me part.

"Great you can tell me all about how life has been recently and get back up to speed with Fang" She said as if Fang had never left.

I knew that San Diego was near the bottom of California, near Arizona but still a few hours drive.

This is going to be one of the longest car journeys ever…

**Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hit 150 views so i decided to upload another chapter before i go to sleep. **

Fang POV

We got in the car, me in the backseat behind Max and her in the front seat beside her mum (mom). They started chatting and I lay over all three seats in the back and tried to fall asleep. About thirty minutes of dozing in the back seat I was caught of-guard by asking me a question about the conversation they were having I quickly opened my eyes to see two pairs staring at me.

"What do you think Fang?" asked

"Well uhhhh…" Fang trailed off. _He obviously wasn't listening; she's asked him if she should make cookies to celebrate him coming back._ I heard max thinking "Yea definitely, your cookies are the best, I'm sure Max would love some too" I said a grin plastered to my face as I saw Max's face.

"Were you eavesdropping? " She accused with a harsh tone

"Calm down dear" said to Max "Fang was probably half listening to the conversation, but its not like he would be interested in what you were thinking about." _Hmmm, yea he might know me well but he's no mind reader. _

"We'll see about that" Fang interrupted her trail of thought and she turned around her cheeks going scarlet, and a surprised look on her face.

"How di-"

_I'll tell you later. _It was a long shot but if Angel could transfer thoughts into other people's heads then maybe I could too. Max went wide-eyed as if she had seen a ghost. I smiled inwardly as that face was hard to come by. _Tell me what I'm thinking about: Total and wooden sheds. _This moment was going to be priceless.

"Let me guess Total and wooden sheds?" I asked the question even though I knew I was right. I savoured the face she gave me as she quickly tried to mask it with her poker face.

"What are you two going on about?" said. I realized that to her I was speaking complete nonsense. I also was aware that I could only read Max's thoughts, of which she was trying to conceal by trying not to think of anything, and that was either not thinking at all (very unlikely) or that he and Max had some kind of bond. I decided not to dwell on the fact and wait until I could try on one of the other members of the flock.

About three hours later we parked at a service station just outside Blue Water, a town in Arizona, so that could fill up on petrol. I was awoken from my slumber as I felt a rough hand pull me out of the car and almost drag me behind the petrol station. (Sorry if its called something different in America!) I opened my eyes to see Max's hand push me against the wall a little harder than I expected. I grunted as I hit the wall.

"I want answers Fang." Max said as I yawned and looked her in her eye, her beautiful brown eyes, I could get lost inside them.

"Quit that you perv." She said slightly louder this time and then realising what she had just said. I frowned

"I didn't say anything…" I said, puzzled.

"Whatever, just tell me why you seem to be able to read my thoughts all of a sudden." A tinge of anger in her voice. I thought of a clever comeback and took another chance. _What do you mean?_ I thought in my head.

"You know what I mean!" She shouted. It took her a couple of moments before she realized what I had just done. She took a step back and put her hands on her mouth. I just stood there smirking adding another moral victory to my collection.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." She finally said. _You act like it's a bad thing._ I thought. But that's when it happened, in a flash she was next to me pushing me against the wall and placing her lips against mine. I was so shocked I didn't even register what was going on. _I missed you Fang_. Then the moment was over, and she walked away back towards the car. I just stood there trying to register what had just happened. _I'll just add the moral victory to my collection_. She thought. Now that's just a step over the line…

Max POV

Finally I just let go and let my emotions get the better of me, I ran at him, my hands on his chest pushing him against the wall and I pressed my lips against his. I didn't have to be a mind reader to realize that he was surprised by my actions. _I missed you Fang_. I thought as I let go of him and started to walk back to the car. _I'll just add the moral victory to my collection. _I thought, stealing the phrase that he had only used just a minute ago. I opened the car door and sat down on the seat. My mum (mom) did the same moments after.

"Where's fang" She asked

"Oh I think he's just a little shocked right now, getting a piece of his own medicine I would put it" I said with a mischievous smile on my face.

"I hope your being nice to him, his injuries are quite bad." Mum (mom) said just as I heard Fang open the car door behind me. My mum( mom ) started the engine and we drove off. I could hear Fang's mind fill with questions, unlucky him, he was going to have to wait till we arrived. I thought a smile spread across my face.

**Thanks for reading please Rate and Review **

**MOOORREEE RRREEVVIIIEEWWSS! or max will end up with a sudden case of death and Fang will commit suicide because of it!**

****Fang: Ermmmmm really?  
Me:Dont argue with me or I'll write you with pink long hair!  
Max: (Laughs hysterically at the thought)  
Fang: (-_-)


	6. Chapter 6

Max POV

We finally arrived outside the forest, in which my mum's (mom's) house was hidden. The rest of the flock had obviously beaten us because flying is a lot quicker and there's no traffic or petrol stops. I got out of the car, breathed in a large breath of fresh air then took off into the sky. The feeling of flying never got old, the wind blew through my hair and a sense of complete freedom overcame me. I knew that Fang would try and corner me in the woods hoping for answers but I was one step ahead, knowing that he was incapable of flying for a while so I took advantage of it. _That's just unfair_ I heard him thinking as I looked at him getting out of the car and spotting me in the air. I saw him unfurl and stretch his wings, but he knew as well as I did that he had no chance of flying. _Aww poor you_ I sent the thoughts to his brain. I then turned and flew. I had no intention of flying straight to the house where I would be paraded with questions about the trip and angel would work out what I had done and… No I planned to fly around maybe visit Blue water or if I wanted I could go into overdrive and fly all the way to LA in mere minutes. I wasn't really in the mood for a long flight so instead I just perched on top of a tree watching the world go by I realized that I was in desperate need of sleep and so closed my eyes welcoming the darkness of slumber.

I was awoken by the shouts of my mum (mom) being welcomed by the flock, but distinctly Dylan. We had left Dylan in the house because he was a general pain in the ass. To my knowledge he wasn't the best fighter and he had an obsession over me, seemed to think he was my perfect other half. I laughed inwardly as I imaged his face when he found out Fang had returned. I started hearing shouting from Dylan. Obviously meeting Fang was going to turn out violent. I sighed and simply fell from the branch, outstretching my wings at the last moment possible and flying towards the sound of shouting.

Fang POV

The flock and Ella, Max's half sister, welcomed me. They then bombarded me with questions about the journey and where Max was now. I didn't say anything specific about the journey but I told them that Max had gone for a fly and was probably somewhere nearby.

"Hello Fang, good to see you back" Came a sarcastic voice from behind Iggy. I looked up to see Dylan glaring at me with a steel face. I didn't even have to read his mind (which I couldn't) to know what he was thinking.

"Well hey Dylan, I see you still hang around here even though most of us don't like you." I jeered. His eyes narrowed. _ Harsh_. Angel said in my head.

"Have you finally realized that following Max wont get you anywhere?" I said Calmly, giving away nothing in my facial features. That was the turning point, his rage snapped and he charge towards me shouting.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I dodge sideways and planted my foot infront of him and he tripped falling to the ground. The rest of the flock started to back up towards the house. Dylan pushed himself up and unfurled his wings, pushing himself about half a meter off the ground, as he moved his wings faster it started to fling up dust from the ground into me, particularly my eyes, cheap I thought. Sensing an attack coming, I darted to the side rubbing my eyes, but too soon, Dylan managed to judge my movements. He flew right into me winding me and forcing me to the ground standing on my wrists. I managed to kick him hard in the crotch and he staggered back cursing, Next I planted a number of kicks and punches to his face and chest. Leaving him with a black eye, bleeding nose and some large bruises on his chest, but leaving me with my bullet hole wound being reopened. I swore as pain flooded through my body from the injury. Dylan noticed me off guard and started to charge at me.

"Stop there!" I heard Max's voice from my left. I looked down relieved.

"How old are you two, your like toddlers fighting over a toy!" _Apart from you do actually hurt each other_. I heard her thinking. I smirked, turned around and started walking towards the house. _And where do you think your going, I'm not done with your punishment_. I laughed slightly at he word choice but my laughter was short-lived as it really hurt my chest. I keeled over, taking deep breaths. _Did he hurt you that badly_? Max thought. _I looks like you've lost you touch Fang._ I shuddered before answering her. _Note quite, just lover boy over there reopening the bullet hole wound in my chest._ I prayed that I wouldn't start bleeding, more importantly that the dust and dirt he was now covered in, because of Dylan, didn't infect his wounds. Unfortunately he was unlucky on both fronts and blood started oozing from his chest (Again!). Fang threw up, sweat covering his face, his vision clouded. And there's the fever. He said to himself.

"You idiot Dylan, yea go ahead and beat up the guy with a bullet hole in his chest!" I heard Max shouting at Dylan. "Mom (I decided to just go with mom in the end) I think you'd better come out here." Then Max was beside me putting my arm around her shoulders and lifting me up. She practically pulled me to the house. I noticed Dylan fly off deep into the forest. _ Good riddance. _I thought to myself.

"You should give him a chance you know." Max said from beside me obviously hearing my thoughts. "He doesn't go and leave the person he loves.

**Ill be travelling today and wont be uploading for quite a while, i have another chapter half written so I will put one up in the next week or so**

**Please rate and review**


End file.
